This invention relates generally to toothbrush bristles and more particularly concerns a toothbrush bristle having a particular configuration.
Toothbrush bristles of various configurations are known. More particularly relative to the bristle of the present invention, toothbrush bristles are known which change in cross-sectional diameter between the free end tip of the bristle and the base thereof which is secured in a bristle plate. Two examples of bristles having such a change in configuration are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,041 to Ljungberg and U.S. Pat. No. 6,090,488 to Kweon.
The configuration of toothbrush bristles is known to have an effect on the cleaning action of the toothbrush. In addition to cleaning the exposed surfaces of the teeth, however, it is typically desirable for bristles to be configured and arranged to produce interproximal cleaning, i.e. between the teeth, as well as cleaning between the teeth and the gum. The present invention is directed toward a particular bristle configuration which is particularly effective in producing improved cleaning action between a user""s teeth and gums.
Accordingly, the present invention is a toothbrush bristle and a brushhead comprising a plurality of tufts of said bristles mounted on a bristle base plate, wherein the bristle has a stepped configuration which includes a smallest diameter, flexible top portion at the upper end of the bristle portion, a middle portion having a diameter slightly larger than the top portion, and a base portion having the largest diameter, providing stiffness and support for the bristle member.